


Weird Friends

by ryfkah



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world's got a whole lot of locked doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/gifts).



> For Shati, as part of [Festivids 2015.](http://www.festivids.net/festivids/festivids-2015)


End file.
